


5-0 Ohana

by stahl_021801



Series: 5-0 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: The background of the 5-0 team.





	1. Danno and Grace Williams

It was a new start for the Williams family. Rachel had been a bit of a bitch towards Danny. She took his daughter to Hawaii against his wishes. Danny packs up everything from his house in Jersey. It was the roughest thing on him that she had taken her without warning. "Rachel, DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!" yells Danny. "Why should I listen to you after that outburst? She needs me more than you. You can see her when I tell you you can see her. Which as of now is NEVER!" says Rachel. "I can't believe you right now. She is my daughter too. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you using her as a pawn in our divorce? She is my daughter too," says Danno. "We are done!" says Rachel as she hangs up her phone. "I am sorry, Grace but your dad is just impossible. I love you," says Rachel as she hugs her daughter. "Why is she doing this to me?" thinks Danny.

It had been a month since Danny had moved to the island. He was looking out of his house and noticed a guy surfing that was a sight to behold. Danny was having morning coffee when the surfer came up the beach and paused. "He's hot!" thinks the surfer. "I hope to see him again." thinks Danny. Unbenonced to the both of them there wish would come true. That was the first time that Danny laid eyes on his future HAWAII FIVE-0 boss.

It was about three months after his move he finally met Steve McGarrett, the surfer god from his first month on the island. "You okay man?" asked the SEAL Surfer. "Sure. Name's Danny Williams. I'm the new guy from Jersey," says Danny. "I think we spotted each other a couple of months ago when I was surfing up by Oahu. Name's Steve McGarrett. Nice to meet you Danny," says Steve. "Besides surf, what else do you do on the island?" asked Danny. "Navy SEAL with a special detachment to a team called 5-0. We're cops too. Here's my card. Personal number on the back," says Steve with a wink. "Nice too meet you too. Here's mine," says Danny as he leans in to say goodbye. "Call me soon," whispered Danny.

It was about 6 months later, that Steve had taken Danny up on the phone call. "Hey Danny," says Steve. "How's it going Steve? I am glad to hear from you. What can I do for you?" asked Danny. "Burgers and Brews?" asked Steve. "Do you mind if I bring some else with me?" asked Danny. "Ah...Sure," says a reluctant McGarrett. "I have my daughter this weekend," says Danny. "Bring her with. Plan on swimwear as well. I have my own beach. Bring overnight clothes if you want," says Steve as his face went red. "Okay. I will let her know what's going on and have her pack a couple of things for a sleepover. See you in an hour," says Danny. "I can't wait to meet Gracie. I am looking forward to our next step," says Steve with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello, you must be Grace. My name's Steve. I work with your dad. I have heard all about you," says Steve. "Nice to meet you, uncle Steve," says the 9 year old girl. "Uncle?" asked Danny. "He's ohana, right? So he's my uncle," says a giggly Grace Williams. "She right brah," says Steve.

Three nights after Danny introduced Grace to Steve, Rachel called Danny to try to talk civilly about their daughter, Grace. "I will hang up if you yell at me. She would like to see you this weekend if it is okay with you," says Rachel. "Can't with the new job at HPD. I need more of an advanced warning than 2 days before hand," says Danny. "Can you switch with someone?" asked Rachel. "All of them have plans. I can take her but she'll have to stay at HQ when I am working," says Danny. "No!!" yells Rachel. "I thought you weren't going to yell. She'll be fine. I can be with her when I am off and early in the morning. Rachel nothing will happen to our little girl," says Danny. "Fine. She has school at 730 Monday morning. She'll have to stay for a few days because of a work trip," says Rachel. "Now the truth comes out. I will pick her up in an hour," says Danny. "No, I will drop her at your place," says Rachel. "Fine. In one hour or drop her at HPD," says Danny.

Danny gets ready for his day by showering and eating breakfast. He sees that he has a message from HQ. "Detective, your daughter was just dropped off," says the front desk sarge. "Thanks. Have her taken to my office," says Danny. "Yes sir," replies the desk sarge. Steve noticed that Grace was in her dad's office waiting on him as she was working on homework. "Grace!" asked Steve. "Uncle Steve!" yells Grace Williams.


	2. A Seal is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early history on McGarrett until his surfing sight seeing encounter with Danny Williams

Steve was in his teens when his father sent him off to military school and Annapolis Naval Academy by the time he was in his 20's. Steve had a rough time loosing his mother when was young. His father never wanted to talk about the passing of Steve's mother. "Dad, I don't want to go!" yells Steve as he is getting dragged on to the bus that took him to the military school. It was the last time he saw his father until his funeral.

Steve went through years of training and emotional burial to the point where he was numb to any type of emotion. Steve knew that this was no way to live but has not found the right person to share his feelings with and may never find it.

Steve had been a second year cadet at Annapolis when he met a young woman named Catherine Rollins. The two officers were out on the town when Steve leaned in to Catherine to kiss her. "Wh....?" asked Catherine as Steve kisses the junior officer. "I am falling for you Catherine," says Steve. "I am too," says Catherine as she grabs for his enlarged cock. "Let's get out of here," whispers Steve. Catherine followed the order by grabbing his hand as they head towards his car. "Hotel?" asked Catherine. "There's a park that nobody ever visits this time of the year. I know the park ranger and he will let us spend the night there," says Steve. "Let's go," says Catherine with a smile on her face.

"Oh....god.....Steve!!!! I'm about to cum," says Catherine. "I'm about to too," says Steve as they 69 their positions. "Take me Catherine," says Steve. She obeyed the senior officer by sucking his cock and his balls. "Steve!!!!" yells Catherine as Steve grabs her and flips her onto her stomach. Steve grabs the lube that was in the glove box. "Hurry up Steve!" yells Catherine. Steve follows her command as he opens her ass after lubing up, starts to ram her in her ass. "Oh.....god......Steve!! Hold me!!" yells Catherine as she was on the verge of cumming. Steve wraps his arms around her and holds on tight until he's done with her and her body. "Steve, I can't.......!!!!!" yells Catherine as the two cadets drop back down to the bed. "I am happy right now that this is weekend liberty, because I don't think I could walk," says Catherine. "I know the feeling," says Steve. That was the last time that the two cadets had any physical relations with each other until Steve was stationed out of Pearl Hickam base in Honolulu.

About 15 years after Steve had graduated from Annapolis Naval Academy, he was surfing up near Oahu when he noticed another man staring at him with deep pain lost eyes. "I wonder what his deal is?" thinks Steve not knowing that their life's would cross paths until the investigation of the death of John McGarrett. Danny looks over to see the surfer and stares at the golden hunk. It took almost four months before they would finally talk long and HARD about the potential romance that would blossom years later.

"Captain Tanaka, this is Danny Williams, he's the Jersey cop that was assigned to the McGarrett case," says Chin. "Detective Williams, have a seat. This is a case that needs to be solved right away he's one of ours. Be careful of his son, Navy Seal Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett," says Captain Tanaka. "Thanks Captain," says Williams sarcastically. Danny gets up and walks away from the Captain's office. He programs the address into the GPS and heads off to the house. "HPD Detective Danny Williams. You are?" asked Danny as he walks up to the house as Steve McGarrett walks towards him. "I want someone else on this case Jersey," says a drunk Steve McGarrett. "I am going to ask you to leave so I can work on this case," says Danny. "Alright," says Steve. Danny hands him his card with his personal number on it. "Here, I know that I am going to regret this but my personal number is on the back of this card if you want to ever talk about anything other than the case," says Danny as he hands him his card. Danny went in and started to look around the property to find a few things that where a miss. Danny took pictures and bagged the evidence that he was finding that was out of the ordinary. Danny looks up to see Chin walk into the house and start to help take pictures for the lab.

It was going to be two more months before Danny and Steve would even talk about work and Danny's daughter Grace. "Danny, this is Steve McGarrett. I would like to talk with you if you have the time," says Steve. "I can find time for a talk. Let me know when and where," says Danny. "How about my place for a beer and a burger?" asked Steve. "Give me the address and i will be there in an hour. My ex surprised me with extra time with my guest that I am bringing. Are you okay if I bring her with?" asked Danny. "Your daughter? Sure, have her bring her swimwear. I have a beach that she can play out on after dinner," says Steve. "Thanks, I will let her know what's going on and we'll see you in an hour," says Danny as his cock started to ache for the surfer SEAL. Danny walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He unfastened his pants and boxers to free his cock. He started to masturbate in his bathroom before heading out to get changed for Steve's place.

"Grace!" yells Danny. "Danno!" yells Grace as she sees her father. "Hey kiddo. Let's grab your swimwear and head over to a friend's house. I work with him and he asked if we wanted to come over for dinner and a swim at his beach. Overnight gear, just in case," says Danno. "Really, cool!!!" says Grace. "Okay. let's get going then sweetie," says Danno. "Okay," says Grace as she heads to her room and grabs her things. She comes down stairs with her bag and sits on the couch waiting for her father. Danny changes into his trunks and grabs some other clothing to change into after there trip to McGarrett's house. Danny heads back to the living room to see Grace sitting on the couch. "Ready monkey?" asked Danno. "I am Danno," says Grace. It took about a half hour to get over to Steve's house. Danny parks the car. Grace hops out and starts to walk towards the door. Steve had heard the car and walks over to the door. He pauses for a moment and then opens the door. "Hey Danny. You must be Grace. My name is Steve. Welcome to my place," says Steve as he shakes Grace's hand.

"Thanks uncle Steve," says Grace. "What? Uncle?" asked Steve. "Your Ohana and Ohana has each others back just like cops. Like my dad," says Grace. "She's good, Danno," says Steve. "Yes she is and sometimes for her own good," says Danno. "Ready for a swim kiddo," says Steve. "Yes, I am," says Grace. "Go get changed and we'll be out in a few minutes," says Danno. Steve shows Grace the room that she could change in. "Follow me," whispers Steve. "Okay," says Danny. "5 minutes tops," says Steve. Steve drops down to his knees and opens up Danny's pants to expose the detective's enlarged cock. "Oh my...god," whispers Danny. Steve moves his hands to Danny's chest and pushes him to the wall to get better positioning. "We need to head out. She's waiting on us," says Danno.

Steve let his friend's cock rest and go back under cover of the swim shorts that Danny was wearing. "What took you guys so long?' asked Grace. "Steve was giving me a tour of the house. Sorry it took so long monkey," says Danno. "Beer?" asked Steve. "Sure," says Danno. "You two have fun. I will start the coals for the grill for the burgers," says Steve. "Thanks Steve," says Danny as he walks away thinking about the blow job that he just had with his boss. Danny goes out to the edge of the water watching his daughter, Grace, playing near by in the sand. "You okay Danno?" asked Grace. "I am okay Monkey. What do you think of it here with Steve?" asked Danno. "I wouldn't mind having him as my dad," says Grace. "What? We are just work partners," says Danno. "Let's just enjoy the sunset," says Grace.


	3. Surfer Girl and Cop Cousin .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono gets injured surfing. Starts over thanks to her cousin, Chin Ho Kelly.
> 
>  
> 
> Short chapter but more to come

_**Chin Ho Kelly** _

Chin was at work at the airport when he received a call from the Sharks (Hawaiian Lifeguards). "Is this Chin Kelly?" asked Sean Monroe. "This is Chin. What can I do for you sir?" asked Chin. "My team and I are working a surfing event that a young woman named Kono Kalakaua is involved in. She has been injured. It looks like a blown ACL," says Sean. "I never got your name sir," says Chin. "Sorry. The name is Sean Monroe. I am a lifeguard," says Sean. "Thank you for letting me know about my cousin. Do you know which one she is at?" says Chin. "Honolulu General," says Sean. "Thanks," says Chin.

 

'What now with that girl?' thinks Chin. "Kono?" asked Chin. "Hey cuz. Those 'SHARKS' are good at what they do. I like the SEAL that leads them. For a Hoale, he's hot," says Kono. "Oh lord. Really Kono, you have no shame," says Chin. "What do you think will happen now, Chin?" asked Kono. "Heal up and go to the police academy. I know that it will be tough as my cousin but you can handle it. Your better than half of them on the force right now. I have faith in you, Kono," says Chin. "Thanks Chin. I am happy that you will always be ohana and have my back. I need to rest, thanks for being here," says Kono. "Alright kiddo. I will pick you up when you get released, Kono. Give me a call when it happens," says Chin. "Okay there cuz. I will see you then," says Kono.

 

Chin walked out of the room and was stopped by the doctor that is treating her. "Mr. Kelly, do you have a minute?' asked the Doctor. "Yes, I do. How is she?" asked Chin. "She will make a full recovery but will not be able to surf again. She tore her ACL bad enough that she will need a brace to help her walk correctly again," says the Doctor. "Thank you for the honesty, Doctor. I will be the one picking her up when she is released," says Chin. "Alright Mr. Kelly. I will see you then," says the Doctor.

 

Chin was stressed out. It was difficult to deal with his family of cops. "Sid?!" yells Chin as his cousin walked by and ignored him. There was a Hoale that just transferred in from Hoboken PD. Captain Tanaka looked at Chin and figured that he could kill to birds with one stone with a corrupt cop and a rookie HPD Detective from Jersey. "Kelly, get your ass in here!" yells Tanaka. "What can I do for you, sir?" asked Chin. "The new Hoale from Jersey is your issue and don't you even think about backing out or you will be terminated," says Tanaka. "Understood Captain. Do you have a name for this new Detective, sir?" asked Chin. "Williams, Daniel. He's a 15 year veteran of the Hoboken Police department in New Jersey," says Tanaka. "Okay sir," says Chin as he leaves Tanaka's office.

 

"Detective Williams?" asked Chin. "That's me," says the blonde in a dress shirt and slacks. "Aloha, Hoale. Welcome to Honolulu Police Department. I warn you now, don't believe anything that you hear about me from anyone on the fact that i am a dirty cop. I am not. I was blamed and set up by my Uncle and the rest of the dirty cops in my family," says Chin


End file.
